Genderplay
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace was NOT supposed to have those on his chest! What? Where did it go? He lost his manhood too! Oh gods, this could not be happening to him! Female!Ace. MarcoAce. Rated M for language and lemons. Enjoy!


_**A/N:: Alright this is kind of the other request of Female!Ace, with some protective Marco, but it ended up being an overall protectiveness as a sub plot. I do have another Female!Ace in the works that will hopefully have more protective Marco (I suck at this protective stuff it seems) and is a completely different plot line and everything. This was just kind of my way of experimenting.**_

 _ **WARNING: This is actually my first time with Hetero Smut, so be gentle.**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Genderplay**

"Commander Ace!" A yawn left me as I rubbed to my face whilst sitting up groggily and notice my men from second division staring to me in shock. Most of them were red in the face and I gave a hum of confusion.

"Do what?" I sounded weird and I then began to notice their eyes were _not_ at my face. That had me look down, feel _hair_ shift along my body and it was long enough to be covering my chest. My chest… that… that… "THOSE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!" The screech left me as I noticed dark strands covering over _breasts_ and hiding the nipples. Hands waved out in slight panic as I soon moved to standup and grabbed to the briefs I was wearing and they were slipping from my body. This sudden need to cover my _lady bits_ was stemming and I looked to my men. "Someone give me their shirt!" I waved my free hand out and someone pulled their button-up shirt off hastily to hand it over. A finger pointed out, somehow the nail was trimmed perfectly well, and I gave a glare. "Turn around."

They all did as I said and I began pulling on the shirt as it went to mid-thigh and I let underwear drop to the ground. Since they weren't looking and I turned away, I viewed down below and confirmed in finality that my cock was _gone_. I buttoned the shirt, tucking a bit under breasts and left a couple buttons undone at the top. The sleeves were almost to finger tips and I checked myself over before huffing as I turned to them—still all facing away.

"I'm going to see Oyaji about this." The words left me and they all nodded as I soon moved past them. "You can come along if you want," I claimed and was clenching my jaw at the fact that I could tell my voice was even noticeably different. A few of my men decided to walk with me as I had arms crossed whilst going through the ship since I stayed with them. I had my own room, but only crashed there on occasions or having to do a stupid report.

Walking along, crewmates did a double take and I showed a grimace the whole way. Some sputtered their drinks with chokes and some stopped doing their chore whilst I moved along. It felt weird, I was lighter in a way and bare feet moved effortlessly along the deck. Granite, I had a bit of a weight difference on the front now, but my arms supported them right now. It was when a couple commanders noticing stopped with confused looks that I was so done with this stupid transformation, curse, or _whatever the fuck it was._

Rounding the corner, Oyaji glanced our way and then to Thatch before those eyes widened and he looked back. In all my days here, this is the first I have seen absolute utter shock. Telling him I was Roger's kid didn't even faze him, but I knew this surely had to. I was a fucking _woman_ for fucks sake!

"Oyaji!" I claimed out in frustration as my men stopped some ways and that yell had most snapping heads, some other commanders present. "Look what happened to me!" I shouted in anger, controlling my flames barely at my irritation, but my arms were out with gritted teeth.

"Whoa, firestick!" Thatch had his mouth dropped and I gave him a harsh glare.

"You even think about touching me and I will burn you worse than the damn stove could ever do in places that will have you crying for a _year_!" The venom seethed and he jerked with a pained look on his face, covering his groin quickly.

"Now, son, that seemed a bit over the top." Oyaji chuckled lightly, still surprised, but toning it down as I approached more.

"What am I supposed to do?! It's gone! My manhood is gone!" I raved out with arms wailing and most were still befuddled on what to do in this situation. I noticed the head nurse move over to me with a curious look and this relief was there because she _had_ to be able to fix this. "Maybelle~! Tell me I will be back to normal!" She gave a once over of me and just abruptly pulled the shirt towards her to look down.

"Below as well you said?"

"Yes." That had green eyes look to my face whilst pulling away and moved to begin directing me to the infirmary.

"I will look over him, Oyaji." She merely stated as I moved along, ignoring the stares with arms crossed and was grimacing the whole way.

Getting to the infirmary, the other nurses were fluttering around me whilst I was stripped so they could fully examine everything. Maybelle told me her discoveries along the way and I was a bit perplexed at the fact that I had basically fully changed. It was also especially _uncomfortable_ when things are going inside, but she confirmed I had the bits involved. She was going to ask for a route to an island with higher equipment to look inside better, but for now I had to pee in this cup—which was weird as hell—and get swabbed. It was also weird when a couple nurses were feeling me up a little, claiming as an examination, and Maybelle had to scold them. That merely had me remembering that they must be the mentioned bisexual ones, but I wasn't comfortable with my situation, so it was a bit weird.

"All I can say right now is that you are of a woman, Commander Ace." A groan left me as I was wearing different clothes now, a tank top and a pair of shorts that hung low on my hips—though shorts always seemed to do that to me—along with my hair up in a high ponytail now. "But by the tests we did, you still hold your strength and ability."

"Good because I have a feeling Thatch is going to be thrown into a wall." I comment in a mutter and that made her snort in understanding whilst holding up some type of black shoes. "Are those seriously heels?"

"Try them, some women are a natural."

"I'm not—!"

"Commander Ace," a look was there to basically shut my mouth and I did before pulling on the ankle cut shoes that had a wedge to them, not by much, and I soon stood up. Taking a tentative step, I felt pretty confident and began walking around the room and doing some spins. "Ah, so you are a natural. Good because we don't have any other shoes and your foot size is different from your boots. Different clothes will need to acquire in case this change stays."

"Fuck, I hope not." She rolled eyes at my remark before beginning out of the room with a finger curling to follow.

So, I did whilst hands to the shorts and I whined about the pockets being so _tiny_ , like what the fuck?! That's not a pocket! Moving on deck had more eyes staring in fascination on how I could be of a different gender overnight. As we moved back to where Oyaji was, all commanders were present and the ones who hadn't seen were having jaws dropped. _Fuck_ , even the stupid turkey had eyebrows up with his mouth open slightly. Stopping, I was grimacing with arms crossed and Maybelle began explaining everything whilst I gripped biceps, hating that they felt so fucking small.

"Commander Ace is merely a woman right now. Everything cleared as being one and I have no other reasoning as nothing has shown yet in his blood, but we will look extensively and then do an examination if we reach somewhere to do so." The head nurse shrugged as if there really was nothing else to be said and done.

"Are you still good at fighting?" Thatch questioned whilst I gave a harsh glare and raised a fist that flamed.

"Come here, so I can set your ass on fire!" Most snorted with hands covering mouths and Thatch was laughing as I soon ran across the deck and nailed him in the face with a foot, landing flawlessly. "Don't laugh at me, stupid cook!"

"It seems Ace is very much capable." Vista commented in amusement as the fourth commander was groaning—but held a thumbs up with mutters of approval—whilst I huffed with a hip popping out. Arms crossed as I gave a look and put my nose to the air.

"Stupid." I merely muttered and Oyaji was bellowing in laughter whilst Maybelle was sighing out.

"Ace is same with strength and ability as far as I am aware of. I do not know if that will change over time, but for now it's not a concern." The head nurse explained as I looked to her more and she fixed her dress. "For now, everyone should be fair warned and to lay off anything—especially being horn dogs." That had some nearby tsk in complaint of _totally not_ _being horn dogs_ , but we seriously knew better. I moved with a slight skip in my step and soon was beside her again with a look.

"Make sure you tell the nurses to back off to!" I gave a pout and arms crossed again and she gave an irritated breath with an annoyed look.

"Don't worry, they will have a thorough talk with for what happened." She mentioned whilst I noticed most seeming to be confused on that factor. "So, Ace will need to stay in his commanding room from here on out until the problem fixes itself or we find out it was something."

"Thank you, Maybelle." Oyaji claimed whilst she nodded and began to take her leave and I stood with a look to him. A low rumble was there as he tapped his foot a couple times, "everyone should go about how it was before."

"You heard him, yoi! Get back to your chores!" Marco claimed out whilst I soon moved to go get something to eat and Thatch was there beside me.

"Hungry, _sis_?"

"Do you want me to kick you again?!" I asked out with a glare, not bothered that he had an arm over my shoulder and moving to the dining hall.

"I'm just messing!" He was laughing as we soon were getting our food.

Let's just hope this all passes _quickly_.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"C-Commander Ace!" A hum left me in annoyance as I was fishing with Haruta, who was chuckling next to me.

"Huh? What?"

"P-Put some clothes on!" The sputters were there from a man in my division and I voiced confusion.

"I _am_ wearing clothes!"

"That top is unacceptable, Commander! It hardly contains anything!" He complained as I noticed a few other's nodding, not even from my division and I let a frustrated noise. It has only been three days and I have _completely_ noticed the difference. They were already trying to treat me a bit more… _gently_ because of being a woman and it was driving me insane.

"It's a bikini, damn it!" I had turned at this point to land feet to the deck in the heeled shoes. That also seemed to terrify some of them on how I could even walk in them so fluently in a short amount of time. "Women wear these all the fucking time! And it's the only thing that will show my tattoo!" I complained back and I noticed how most were looking down.

It had me understand how the nurses felt more and _more_ each day. At least I wouldn't stare like that, I did a few times in surprise, but Makino had always told me to be respectable towards women even if they seem more revealing. It had become a more natural thing than a sexual view point, so I had been surprised by the nurses, but never dwelled too long. The only time I went into that mode is during the Red Districts where that is basically what you do is ogle.

"You all have _two seconds_ to look at my face." The threat left me as they all snapped heads up and looked a little ashamed. "They are literally just _fat_ , contain all of those stares for the Red District or if I ask for it!" I snapped out before storming off whilst Haruta complained, but I was too frustrated.

"What's wrong, Ace?" Izo had appeared whilst fanning his face and I complained lightly while stopping to throw arms down.

"I hate being a fucking woman! It's practically degrading!" I stated in frustration, remembering how much I had apologized to the nurses if I ever made them feel that way.

They felt bad that I was doing so much so in just a short amount of time of changing because of how I was bombarded by it. It's awful that most of them grew up being treated like a thin piece of thread that could break, but wasn't saved from the prying of eyes. If anything, I knew women were strong—my mother, Dadan, and Maybelle are perfect examples—and I made sure I didn't treat them any differently unless permitted. Some women at the Red District liked being treated as fragile and I would do so; a few of the nurses do too. Then there are women like Maybelle—and even Bay—not wanting to be treated any differently and could kick your ass if need be. The head nurse may not be as strong, by more of a choice, but she kept herself strong and rivaled close to commanders, so that meant a lot of the crew she could easily K.O. them.

"I am on the verge of kicking them all!" The snap left me as brown eyes looked to me, Izo was listening as I soon began calming myself down with hands moving to massage fingers at my neck. "Sorry… I'm just not used to any of this and Maybelle said my hormones are fluctuating a lot."

"We are aware and they are merely concerned about staring too much is why they wanted you to cover up." I gave him a look and he waved the fan out as he continued. "I'm not telling you to, but I understand why they said such things, but you were absolutely right. They should be able to contain themselves with you if they can with the nurses, though that can be restricting when we haven't been to land in a while."

"I was able to contain myself…" I spoke in matter of fact and this nod was there since most of the time younger males have a higher sex drive, but I knew better than to think with my now nonexistent cock. "Besides… I don't have much clothing options and I really don't like covering Oyaji's mark." The words left me seriously and then Izo began to hum in thought.

"Come with me."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Izo was a lifesaver, giving me options of what he could design for me and commented about me being a fair cup size. The size was C or something? I wasn't really caring and was glad to know I would have some different options after a few days. Most of my brothers apologized, but I told them it was fine and that I was just trying to adjust. The other commanders made sure to act indifferent, but you know how Thatch is with women.

"I'll help wash your back~!"

"Oh? You never wanted to before? And it's not like you to get touch on anything else." I remarked and gave a look whilst he laughed. Most knew he was pushing the limit like always, but they also felt bad for him since I wasn't like the nurses. Being able to still try to kick his ass into a wall if need be.

"No fun!" He complained as I huffed and began walking away before I felt a grip to the strand of my bikini.

"Thatch," I said his name in a warning and he let go as I turned to glare.

"Still a firestick!" I began moving again but this time was another tug with it suddenly loosening. I noticed it had been cut along with the top string and yanked away. Hands automatically moved to cover myself as I held my chest protectively whilst growling to him.

"THATCH! I AM GOING TO BURN YOU!" Fire flickered on my head and along my back as I moved to kick at the laughing fourth commander. It was hard to and I felt slightly panicked that I wasn't sure on how to handle these situations since some part of me was _overly protective_ on showing so bluntly.

"What did you do now, yoi?" I heard Marco ask out before I quickly moved over to him and pressed my chest to his. Moving arms under his shirt to grasp onto him tightly and glared at Thatch.

"The stupid chef took my top! I demand that Maybelle gets a hold of him!" I growled whilst the first commander sighed out, not at all fazed by my grip.

"Thatch, you need to stop messing with Ace. Just because he has a woman's body doesn't make it alright for you to mess around in such matters. Besides, if you cause him to flare up anymore then I will let the shipwrights get a hold of you personally." Marco commented whilst I frowned to the fourth commander, mostly a pout, and he whined.

"You're no fun!" The complaint was there and I growled with a glare as I kicked a leg out.

"You just wait until I have a shirt on, damn it!" I snarled in a sharp tone and he backed up a bit.

"Wha~! Scary, scary!" He whined as I noticed Marco shifting and then he had his shirt over my shoulders. That had me look up before carefully sliding arms in the sleeves and then zipping it up. A grin was on me because even though it was rather big on me—he was always a size above me as a male too—it was enough for me to soon run over and kick Thatch into the wall. He had let out an indignant screech before that and was left to groan against the wall. A huff left me before I noticed the sleeves and began wailing whilst smiling big to Marco.

"Look! I'm a birdie, too~!" I taunted him, making him twitch in irritation whilst I giggled and ran off with sleeved hands to my mouth to cover my humor. "Thanks, Marco~!" I mention whilst running off and he made a noise.

"I want that back later, yoi!"

The day went on with me in Marco's shirt—though I could totally change—and even Oyaji found it amusing. Though, he made sure to sternly scold Thatch for what he did and said me kicking him was punishment enough. We never dwelled on stuff like that long since I was running around with him again later, both of us taunting Marco a bit since I was having fun in his shirt. Other commanders would come chatter with me as I enjoyed flailing arms in sleeves.

Rakuyou had found it amusing that Soshaku—his weapon with chompy teeth—let me sit on top of it whilst chattering to the commander. It seems that other than Rakuyou, Soshaku liked women and tolerated men near, but let me lean along it however I wanted even when it had to of known who I was. The weapon had acquired a devil fruit, Rakuyou is not sure on how and merely found it this way. Though, it did like Izo well enough to let him lean against it when needing a moment to sit down.

I spent time around and the night somehow brought on a party. Multiple replies were there on what it was for, but none were a very good _reason_ —not that it mattered—and I joined in. Of course, Maybelle was there to make sure I cut back on half since my body was different now and probably needed to readjust my alcohol consumption. That was fine with me since I suddenly had picky taste buds on what kind I would drink and settled on vodka in the end. That, of course, had Maybelle give me a look and I promised not to drink much.

The night was spent with nothing seeming out of the ordinary and when most began to pass out, I headed for my room. Flails of my arms were there as I giggled, some of the nurses joining me as they walked with me since the infirmary was by Oyaji's room. Thankfully his room is reinforced for them to not be bothered by any time he would snore loudly. We separated as I went into my room whilst wobbling lightly and found myself tugging out the blankets.

"Ace," this hum left me as I turned and blue eyes were looking to me.

"Oh, yeah, shirt…" The giggles left me as I soon began scouring through my clothes until I found one of my old button-up shirts to have on the bed. Facing away, I pulled the purple shirt off easily whilst pulling the button up shirt on, noticing the difference. Getting the bottom buttons at least, I grabbed Marco's to turn to him and gave it back. Eyes were down as he shifted to button the rest of my shirt and I whined at him lightly.

"Don't provoke me, yoi." There was a look there as he grabbed a hold of the shirt and I gazed up at him.

"If I wanted to provoke you, I would try harder. Stupid pineapple." I told him whilst turning away and shifted to pull off shoes and toss them to the side. Climbing into the bed, I heard a noise behind me before the door closed and I giggled.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I got my new shirts, very happy about that since most of my brothers seemed to chill out more, but still stared. The shirts covered more and showed my tattoo, so I was happy on that part. Another thing I noticed was that Marco was often there to glare at anyone not focusing on the right thing. In a way, I appreciated it since they were starting to condition into focusing on my face more and that's what I wanted. Then I was a bit pouty at him since he started to doing the random kicks at people, but… it was amusing seeing him throw Thatch into the water a few times for being perverted.

A few times I had thought about going along with it, being a bit flaunty for the fun of it. Then I would remind myself that it would be like starting over again, but I guess Thatch would be a different case. He went as far as mentioning on 'exploration' since women's body react differently. That, of course, swiftly had him in the water when I gave a mere shocked look. The last thing on my mind was anything sexual, really, and that started to make me wonder more.

Sure, women were still nice to look at now, being in an attractive way and in a way where I was practically comparing myself—like I would do with my brothers sometimes when I was a male. Now I started to figure out more on what my body was igniting with since the 'excitement' when I tried to ogle at the nurses was there, but I was curious on more. Daring to dip toes into something out of my zone, I decided to do so with my crewmates and just let myself view them discreetly. Yeah, well that ended up turning out to be something really bad for my body.

"Maybelle," I mention with a look and she eyed me from her desk as I had closed the door.

"We will be reaching the island tomorrow and cute shirt." I knew about the first part, but the second half had me moving to tug on the cloth that had a little design on it.

"You think so? I thought the color wouldn't match or anything! But Izo is really good with that!" I mention and she gave raised eyebrows and I cursed lightly before sputtering lightly. "Anyways, that's not my problem!"

"What is it, Ace?" A breath filled me to calm down as I noticed the tingling below and wiggled lightly in frustration.

"Wh-why are… why are muscles attractive all of a sudden?" I ask, unsure how to go about this in general and she seemed surprised.

"Oh, you are starting to notice an attraction towards males?" An embarrassment was in me at hearing that question and she pointed to the chair, making me move to it. "It's fine to be, Ace. You are a female right now, it is merely more a natural stimulate to find attraction from somewhere. If anything, I am not surprised since you were very keen to women as a male and it seems to have merely switched with your body—or maybe even just activated inside of you somewhere to be of both now and catering to one side more because of it." That brought a little relief in me as I ran fingers through my hair since I was feeling more turned on with this new attraction than when I can control it with women. "But I see you have another problem."

"Huh? How did you—?" I noticed green eyes flicker down with a slight point and I noticed my nipples being noticeably hard in the loose top I had on. The top exposed my back and part of my sides, but was attached around my waist and neck and I had a bikini on underneath to help support my breasts. I was surprised by the obviousness through even my bikini and felt flushed whilst covering them, warming hands to make them soft again.

"It's fine, a natural thing, very common in women when they feel turned on, some men even react that way." The words made me want to die on the inside with thighs pushing together. "Would you like for me to explain or give you a book?"

"A book, _please_." I about begged, completely embarrassed of this already and she only sighed with a smile.

"There is nothing wrong about me explaining anything, Ace. I have had to explain to _men_ how to pleasure themselves appropriately and with you—this is more my field." That had me look to her before thinking more on the fact that I wouldn't probably get it or have a lot of questions and soon shifted a bit.

"O-Okay, explain please."

That was a whirlwind of things I was highly surprised on since who knew women had so many pleasure areas. Like, I know they had areas of sensitivity, but to hear how different women really are and you have to trial and error. I also found it very _unfair_ that women commonly lie about their orgasms because something could offset them if not done properly and usually don't like making it more complicated for their partner. This was too complex and made me frustrated with my sexual tension still there. It seemed harder to cool off, Maybelle mentioning it was because my hormones were kick starting again.

So, here I was in my personal bedroom in contemplation on what to do with myself. The door was locked and I merely sat on my bed in frustration on what is needed. A sigh left me, knowing I was just overthinking things and decided to do some things that Maybelle mentioned about, mostly experimenting with different areas. It was also interesting on getting a sudden anatomy lesson and I was still staggering on names for my new parts.

I pulled my shorts off a bit ago and was merely naked on my lower half since I would be getting new underwear tomorrow at the island. No comment was made since I didn't need the others letting their imagination go wild. This would really be the first time actually touching myself, besides washing my body in a quick fashion. That warm tingle was still there, making me feel antsy to touch myself.

Fingers carefully touching between along the clit had me shivering at the feel being so different. As I started to rub, it felt pretty good and I used my other hand to go under my shirt to touch at a breast. I gripped a bit whilst fingers carefully pinched the hard nub. This low groan left me at the sensitivity of my body. Playing around with the soft breast in hand, my other kept rubbing along and causing me to spread legs a bit more.

There was more curiosity in me as I moved fingers to mouth to get them wet before moving them back down and carefully slid my middle finger in first. My head went back, gasping lightly at the feel of inside my body and just the overbearing _heat_ that I wasn't purposely doing. I have touched women down there, but the fact that this was _my_ body that I was starting to finger is completely different. I added another finger to begin moving them in and out with hips jerking. Just feeling this was enough to get me shaking with strained moans in my throat.

Heat flared through me as I panted whilst my hand massaged my breast with pinches to my nipple and fingers kept going a bit faster. My mouth was open, eyes closed as I had my back arched and couldn't help the trembles. My thighs began pressing closer together as I felt the pressure and soon I jerked with legs completely squeezing together as I sharply inhaled. It felt like everything tightened and I was in pure bliss of the orgasm, toes curling and uncurling.

Then I finally relaxed back fully, feet finding the bed as I slipped fingers away and just kept the other over my chest. I let myself cool off and couldn't help but wonder on if women got as horny as men did? Not that it was hard for me to handle, but I do have to admit that some points there was just no way I could avoid an erection on some occasions when randomly horny. The differences were also strikingly similar, but I still hoped I wouldn't have to adjust to this kind of thing.

Though, things weren't looking too hopeful for me.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

We got to the island and I was having an inner dilemma as I stayed in my room. Maybelle had come by to mention she talked to someone at the hospital, but I hadn't really thought about it. I have only been around the crew and I really didn't want outside people seeing me like how I was. Especially in case I might change back into a male and I didn't want people to get confused. Then there is the fact that I might _never_ be a man again and that brings a very cold feeling in me.

The knocking on my door brought my mind back to the current situation and I tried to ignore it, but they all knew I was in here. "Come on, Ace." A sigh left me hearing the voice, recognizing it immediately as Marco's.

The head nurse probably retrieved him since lately he has been my sought-out protection on anything. Before, as a man, I still did seek some type of guidance there since he helped me in taking a place in the crew. Now, I was more wanting him there for reassurance that the others would back off when needed. Plus, I liked the stir he gave me now, so the more I lingered did I get the sensations.

"Do you want to wear a hoodie, yoi?" Hearing that had me smile a bit before moving to the door and unlocked it.

Opening the door, I looked to him as he held up a hoodie, something he had and I have only seen him wear a few occasions—mainly when clothes were being washed _thoroughly_. I carefully took the piece of clothing and moved to tug it on before opening the door more. The way his clothes were lose on me brought this happiness in me, it was hard to explain, but I could practically sleep all day in this hoodie with no care in the world. I moved my low ponytail as it now rest to one side of my neck and coming around to the front of me.

"Thanks, Marco." I mention with fingers twiddling with the sleeve cuffs as they went past fingers. A smile was there on him as I felt my face flush a bit, enjoying the fluttering in my stomach before I began walking out of the room and somewhat hesitated as I looked towards the town. Hands pulled on my hood and I looked up to Marco as he gave a look of reassurance.

"Come on, Maybelle is waiting at the clinic here. I'll take you there, yoi." A relief was through me, though I felt a little bad that he had to come along with me.

We moved along to leave the ship and I stayed close to Marco the whole way through town. It was no surprise that we got looks whether it was to Marco in knowing or to me in either curiosity or practically touching my legs with their eyes. That had me frown a bit, but not be bothered since I noticed a few snap their heads away and I heard low cooing next to me. From a few times before, I knew it was Marco being defensive of me and just a glance showed he had been glaring off in a direction, being subtle and also very scary. That had me giggle as I had hands gripping to the collar of the hoodie and took a bit of the town in more.

It was a calm spring type of town and no marine in sight meaning they were neutral and I liked that. Not because of us being pirates or anything, but on the fact that they couldn't report in immediately about anything. Man, I could almost picture Garp's face if he got news of me being of a female right now. Or that of Luffy's face once he got wind of what is going on in the world since he was still at the island—well, should be.

Once reaching the clinic, we entered in to see Maybelle smiling towards me and that had me return it, wondering where this nervous flurrying came from. There was another doctor there who was looking in surprise, probably being told by Maybelle ahead of time. Our head nurse approached me to begin leading me over and that had me frown a bit as I was dragged back to one of the rooms.

They ran multiple tests and had me stay around whilst I had to basically tell them of my experiences, mainly to Maybelle. I didn't feel comfortable talking to some doctor I didn't know. It was unnerving when they had finally got the results and spoke of them in the room, but at least when I was back in the waiting room, Marco was there. He had been reading one of the provided shorts books they have for people who wait and was telling me of the story a bit whilst we waited. Once the two came back in, I felt my heart sink at the look on their faces.

"We got everything back," the one doctor named Emanuel or something, began whilst clearing his throat and looked to Maybelle. She sighed whilst staring to me for a minute and I knew she was a blunt individual, but even she was having difficulty and it only made my heart sink deeper.

"Ace, there is nothing we can do. The transformation has settled completely compared to your blood just a week ago." That had me stare to her lightly with confusion before she showed a guilty look. "I'm sorry, from here on out… you are a female for the rest of your life."

 _I… I would never be a male again…?_

The thought ran through my head as I merely stared to the two and just soon looked to the ground. I felt too many things at once as I tried to wrap my head around the fact that I was a _woman_ now and _**can't**_ change back. I know Maybelle would never lie about something like this and the fact that I had completely been transferred from male to female in such a short period of time was a little unsettling. Nothing should have caused such a change and I just… I won't be a man again… I would… I am…

"Ace?" Hearing Marco's voice had me come back to the fact I was in the doctor's office and then it was like a trigger. Fire flared as I soon glared over to the doctors whilst standing up.

"What do you mean I won't be able to go back?! I can't be a woman! I know nothing of this! I didn't ask for this!" I shouted out with breaths coming out unsteadily as emotions frenzied and they held a straight face as good as they could. "I don't want this! I DON'T WANT TO BE A WOMAN! GIVE ME BACK MY BODY! GIVE ME BACK MY PARTS!" I was practically screeching with tears sliding down my cheeks and then an arm was to my waist. I began punching to the individual as they held me tightly to their chest and I cried out with grips to the shirt. "I-I want myself back!" I desperately sobbed as I felt arms hold me firmly and just let me sob as we soon found the ground with me shaking.

 _I wanted to go back…_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Cheer up, firestick." Thatch commented as I had been poking at food on my plate. Most had steered clear noticing my sudden depression on everything and it should had been a clear indication on what had transpired. I was still in the hoodie as it brought me some type of solace from this shitty outcome. Marco was trying to comfort me even after getting back to the ship and sat near me as we ate dinner.

The sound of my fork breaking the plate and finding wood was there as I glared sharply to the fourth commander. That had him immediately regret his words with his body reeling away with hands up in innocence. I merely got up and left the dining hall. Most stared to me in concern, but a lot also kept eyes away in slight fear of my mood. It's not that I wanted to snap at anyone, but as soon as they tell me to be _happy_ —I just wanted to punch them in the face. Oyaji had even tried consoling me, but at the moment I didn't want anyone to talk about it. Luckily, our captain understood that after just a look from me that practically pleaded not to mention anything on the predicament.

After finding my room, I had merely taken off shoes and laid down. It's not like anyone needed me right now and some part of me wondered if I would lose my commanding role. The only females on the ship were of the nurses because that was just something Oyaji did—allies were different as they were their own crew. In a way, I felt it was a soft spot for women and not wanting to see them get hurt or have to be hurt. It was unfair, I didn't ask for this and the fact that I might lose everything just because of it pains me.

A movement was there as I just began to realize that someone was in the room and they sat on the bed next to me since my feet were somewhat dangling from the mattress as I was curled on my side. There was only silence and a hand began petting along my head in comfort, making me cringe lightly as the pain felt greater. I already knew who it was as I noticed slightly in my peripheral and merely closed eyes.

"There is a commander meeting in ten minutes." That made me grip hands to my chest with a grimace. "You are not losing your position, yoi… I know that's what you probably thought about." I moved a hand to take a sleeve and rub at an eye to stop myself from crying because that would be absolutely ridiculous—I have already showed enough of that in front of him. "We are merely adjusting until you get everything settled better, Maybelle told me it could take a couple months to do so." A breath left me, a bit of relief as I moved to sit up next to him, side against him as I rubbed at my eyes. I avoided the tears, luckily, and he merely sat there next to me as I calmed my clenching chest since I was absolutely relieved that I wasn't losing my position. "Let me get you a cold rag, yoi." As he began to get up, my hand moved to press against his leg and I swallowed thickly.

"Just stay a minute…" I merely mentioned and he made sure to stay in place as I brought heels to the bed. My side was against him more as I merely wrapped arms around my legs, taking in the comfort he brought me whilst it seemed to warm me.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I worked hard to get back to my normal self and everyone merely followed along with that. It took me a day of mopping around in my room before I slapped myself out of it and pushed myself to get over it. There was no use crying over this, _especially_ if there is nothing I can do about it. Just staying dragged down would do nothing and I had a division to command, damn it! So, I made sure to get back to my old self and was doing extremely well with some downs on the matter, but that was expected.

After a month and a half, it seemed like my hormones had finally settled and this also had Maybelle noting I don't have the lady time of the month so far. She commented I should have by now, but the testing they did show that I was missing the baby making parts and the fact that I haven't had a period meant I didn't suddenly gain them either. She had mentioned in the beginning that she had a feeling that my body was merely catching up on the hormonal differences since everything else had shown to have settled in.

We also just docked at an island that had a small marine base that doesn't usually mess with pirates, so it was a great place for needed supplies. I reassured Oyaji that I was okay with it when we had set course and he was happy when I had told him I was settling better. There wasn't a means to go back; not that we even know how this happened, but I didn't let them dwell on it. I just merely went on with my life and most started to show indifference.

"Come on, Ace!" I was to go with Marco on stock inventory and getting the smaller number of things.

Like if one of the shipwrights needed a new hammer or that the nurses needed more… _girly_ products. We had been in a ship battle just a week ago, so they needed them attending to the men injured for the day—though they weren't bad or anything. I had no problem doing such things and this time I was going to the town with pigtails—Izo did my hair differently on occasion—and my orange hat on my head. The tank top I started to favorite was on my body and loved it showing off my back whilst shorts on my legs. I had a strap to my left leg as it held my blue pouch and my dagger was strapped to my belt like usual. Those black heels actually became my favorite and I wore them most of the time since they weren't a very tall heel.

"Kyaa~! Look at all the meat stalls~!" I mentioned with a hand slapping to Marco's shoulder and was hopping around next to him.

"Supplies first, yoi."

"But I'm hungry~!" I mention with a frown up at him, pulling the sides of my hat down and he glanced to me with a twitch in his face.

"Damn it, Ace…" He complained, making me grin in victory as I had started to notice that if I did the pouty face—he gives in pretty quickly.

"Just like one meat stick, that's it." I moved to be in front of him and put hands to together with a smile. "Please?" Blue eyes looked to me before sighing out with a hand rubbing to his forehead.

"Just _one_ , got me?"

"Yes, yes!" I cheered with a wiggle as we began moving to the stall for one and I cheered happily as I began munching on it. People were staring in confusion at seeing me and even a few marines that were walking around were staring in surprise, mouths dropped open. We moved along the town as I hummed whilst keeping up and I soon held the stick out. "Want some?" I asked and gave a look, noticing how he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm trying to understand the fact that you want to share food now, yoi." A giggle left me as I waved the stick and he grabbed my hand to soon take a bite of the food.

"I just felt like sharing with you, don't get used to it, stupid turkey." This snort left him as he ate the food and we went along to do everything that was needed.

As we head back to the ship, I had a bag strapped over my torso and a couple in each hand. I chattered lively about some things and arm wrestling I had won that a few wanted rematches tomorrow night after we sail off. It was still interesting seeing the stares of confusion and Marco noticed a shop he needed to grab something so I waited outside with the bags. This somehow also earned me another meat stick as I munched on it whilst waiting with a slight sway as I viewed down at the market area closer to the docks, we had gone into the store area of the town for more than just immediate things like that was offered at the stalls.

"Portgas D Ace?" That had me turn my head and giving a hum of acknowledgement, noticing some man with a pad and pencil. "Are you really Fire Fist Ace?"

"Yeah? Why?" I asked curiously, steeling myself for this since I knew it was to come.

"But you are…"

"The New World is a mysterious place, yeah?" I asked with a smirk and took a bite from my meat stick. A nod was leaving him as I shifted to fix my hat with eyes gazing to the side and then I heard a click noise. The guy was obviously a reporter as he had a camera before scurrying off quickly.

And it was done with.

My new wanted poster would be out and no doubt would there be an article of how this could have happened. I really didn't care whilst Marco soon came out with what was needed and I got our items with the stick in my mouth. Once everything was settled, I had walked with him and he grabbed a couple bags, making me whine, but he just did it so I could eat my food. A hum of appreciation was there as we made our way back.

Time sped by as it was night time, a few nurses allowed to unwind on the island since the guys had to wait. They picked a couple commanders to go along and they practically dragged me along. I was told they wanted to show me what they did mostly since I had yet to accompany them since they just hadn't yet at the time. Though, when that was mentioned, Maybelle was giving them a slight stern look and point before Marco commented he would come along but had some things to do—since they had asked him along with two others. They didn't mind and I was dragged along, Thatch complaining that he wanted to see me dance—making me roll eyes.

The night scene with the girls was different, picking a more bar that did more of an outlet type where you dance around. Other people were there and the girls were giggling as they had grins of excitement. People were moving to the band playing an upbeat song and some guy singing. They bid the two tagalongs—Curiel and Jiru—to have their usual drink as I was dragged along.

Okay… this had started to be fun.

It took some time for me to actually get into the grove of things and soon I was dancing with them. Hips swaying and my body rolling a bit, the nurses encouraging with them moving around as well. I had left my hat on the ship and was happy I did because I feel like it would have gotten in the way. It was fun letting lose and I was laughing out with them as they were swaying around as we bumped together.

Then there was someone touching up on Lanette and she made sure to ignore him whilst moving away, but he was persistent. At that point, I grabbed her closer and gave a sharp glare. A look was there in questioning and soon moved away, making me huff out and we went back to our dancing. We were back to our mood quickly enough as they were showing me to shimmy my hips, making me laugh as I was seriously doing something like that.

Hands were on my hips and a body pressed to my back. That had me stiffen as I grabbed hands to singe them and he let go with a curse I could hardly hear over the music. I turned with a raised fist, flames flickering in threat and he had hands up. Most pulled away in surprise and the band stopped as the guy yet moved away.

"Back off, you neadrethal." The growl was there as he was challenging me, sizing me up and soon the nurses moved more behind me. When he soon flickered eyes up, it had him backing off more and I knew one of our tagalongs were there.

"I am completely unnecessary because I know she would be able to kick your ass. This is merely a warning for you if you don't want to be burned." That was Curiel speaking and I kept a glare on the guy who started to back off as I flickered flames hotter, making them glow brighter. Soon the guy scurried off and I calmed flames and soon patted my clothes off. That all seemed to pick music up again with a stunning beat and everyone began to go back to what they were doing.

"Thanks so much, Ace!" The nurses cheered out whilst grasping to me as I laughed while patting to two of them. I noticed Curiel smiling before going back to the table and I moved in a slight sway.

"I kind of like this!" I told them truthfully as we began to the counter for a drink and they giggled while surrounding me. "Dancing seems even better now!"

"That's why we so enjoy coming to islands the most! Especially those with places like this!" I agreed with Elodia on that one and we got drinks to continue with our night.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When my wanted poster came in a few days later, I showed it off to Oyaji proudly. The man rumbled as I hopped around in excitement and then showed others, Izo extremely happy that my hair was perfect for such an occasion. I was actually digging the pigtails and wore them often. Jiru had used me as fuel against Thatch since he wanted to see me dancing around and Jiru got to see me. It also got others curious to the point they ask the nurses and me to dance at the parties they throw, but the nurses complained that they needed _proper_ music.

Well, it's been a couple months since I got my different wanted poster and read the article about different theories on how I got this way or if I would stay like this. It didn't bother me as I made sure to not let it and was just as I was, a bit different—of course. We had a couple ship battles, seeing their shocked faces when I was over punching flamed fists into those expressions was hilarious. Though, I did notice a bit of protectiveness there from my brothers on when I got a few too many ganging up on me for their liking. It was a nice, but completely unnecessary gesture—I didn't stop them though. But also, one of the top contenders for doing that the most is Marco for some reason and it always stroked this feeling in my belly when he was like that with me.

Now, I find myself with the other nurses at a celebration. Some men from different divisions actually _practiced_ to make a decent band to play some actual beats with instruments acquired. They had been practicing their heart out and would on a lot of occasions, but they started the upbeat ones more recently once they were confident.

"Others have to dance, too, or it's just weird!" Lanette complained and the others agreed since all the nurses could technically dance on the ship, just no touching alcohol for all of them in case anything were to happen. Most crewmates agreed—they always found themselves dancing anyways, but never had an actual type of special music because it had been them just clapping and foot stomping. The band began up a song as the nurses began moving to help our crewmates to dance with them to get into the sway of things; not wanting them to just ogle. It didn't take long before we had a decent amount, some clapping along on the outside of our designated dance area, and I let myself dance along with a tankard in hand.

As the idiot he is, Thatch joined along with me doing silly moves that had me laughing. My tankard had been put down somewhere as we joined hands and were dancing all silly, Jiru butting in as well with Haruta. I was enjoying it all, Haruta more joining my sways as we bumped to one another and laughed into the night.

After some time, I had to help Jiru get Thatch to his room, ignoring the fact that he purposely resting his hand to my side dangerously high towards my chest. Thatch is the practical definition of womanizer and just became bolder with drink. I merely ignored it since I hadn't drunk much, not one for it much anymore, and finally got him to his room. We flopped him onto it, Jiru making sure to fend him off as I made it out of the room. We were chuckling in amusement at his whines before Jiru headed to his room. I head for mine with hands moving up to stretch my body and hummed curiously with a tilt back, leg sticking up as I noticed a light from the first door next to mine.

Moving to the door, I knocked on it softly and heard a hum. That made me roll eyes as I was invited in and I opened it to see a certain blonde at his desk doing paperwork like he had been when it all started. A frown was on me as I entered the room and closed the door and leaned against it with my shoulder.

"So much for joining us, stupid turkey." I comment and that him tense lightly before turning to view at me. It surprised me, not usually one to be showing such an action unless Oyaji was scolding him. "Please tell me you hadn't been doing that the whole time because you work too much as it is already." The words were out, making him chortle as he moved papers around and I watched as he was about to view more things.

"I came out for a bit, Thatch seeming to try to make moves on you again."

"I know, Jiru fended him off when we got him to bed. You think he would drop it, the whole flirting and everything." I mention with a shrug, not that he could see and he hummed lightly in response.

"Why don't you tell him you are still into women then, yoi?" That had me stiffen, realizing that no one knew that I catered to both since my hormones were straightened completely out by its disarray from a couple months in and they must have figured my preference stayed.

"Uuummm, wish I could on that…" I mentioned lightly with knuckles to my cheek as I stared towards his dresser that was near me and then he was shifting.

"What?" Curiosity and confusion was there and I frowned a bit before throwing arms out.

"I don't know, Maybelle said it was only natural my preference adjusted to my sex change. So, I kind of like both now?" A shrug left me, still not able to look at him and felt nervous since I _may_ have checked him out a few times. "But that doesn't mean I have an interest in Thatch, he's attractive in his own way, but I'm not into him like that." I comment, feeling a bit weird talking about the fourth commander like this, but was being truthful.

"…huh…" The reply was a bit strained and I looked to blue eyes as he leaned on the back of his chair. A flush was to my cheeks, hating when my body reacted to him for certain things he did. Like the way his head tilted and those damn eyes flared to me, almost like a desire—but that couldn't be right since this is Marco after all.

"Anyways, stupid old man! At least go to bed now! You work too much!" I complained, a bit flustered at the way he was looking to me.

"Fine, I will get some rest." The words left him as he stood up and I shifted with a slight huff.

"Good because I'm tired and don't want to hustle you any longer." I mention as I began moving to leave and a hand blocked the door from opening. That had me turn back to complain, but my mouth froze as I felt my throat constrict. A stuttering breath left me as he stood slightly leaning over me with a tilt of his head. "C-Can I help you, stupid turkey?" There was a smirk there before he moved and lips were to mine.

Flutters filled my chest and I felt heat completely flare up. As he pulled back, I was staring in shock and knew my whole face was red. I didn't know what to do as I felt feet shift and then my back was to the door and he was right there with blue eyes watching me. I swallowed thickly, not being able to speak from this sudden _shyness_ I felt, but hands gripped a little to his shirt with a small tug as I wanted another. He noticed with a smile and slowly moved to kiss my lips again, making me purely enjoy the feel. A hum left me with eyes half lidding as a hand was to my lower back to have me close to him. My hands moved to grab at his face and moved lips with his. Everything thrummed through me, enjoying the way my body pressed along his and I noticed a hand move along my side, but he didn't push for more. Our lips merely played as I felt like I was in paradise and soon heard a lot of loud noises in the hall, startling me.

"Damn it, Haruta!" That was Rakuyou growling out as the other commander was laughing and running down the hall to his door. We caught our breaths, eyes stared to one another as Rakuyou soon found his room with grumbles and a firm shut of his door.

"I should go to bed too." I comment lightly as hands found his shoulders and he kissed to my lips chastely.

"Aye, I need to as well. Though, I wouldn't mind you still scolding me for not being there yet…" He joked, but was meaning in a playful sense of interest as eyebrows moved up at me. It had me flushing and I swatted a hand lightly to his chin with a pout, making him laugh lightly. "Goodnight, yoi." There was a low cooing there, making me smile a bit more at the rare sound and he moved to have a hand to the wall next to the door. I opened it up before I looked back to him.

"Night, Marco." I told him and he grabbed my chin to kiss me again, causing me to flush beat red before moving off to my room. As I found my room, my heart was still thundering and I was feeling that sensation below again, making me groan lightly with hands grasping my breasts. Yup, they were sensitive, too, and I was cursing the stupid blonde for turning me on.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

In a way, I thought maybe I had imagined it all last night with what happened with Marco, but one look from him had shown otherwise. I'm not sure why I had to feel attracted to Marco, but after we kissed—I can't help but notice things that I like about him. The way he held himself when addressing other's, whether it was his more relaxed posture or his firm stature when someone wasn't paying attention. I liked his soothing voice and when he spoke out orders. Those damn eyes that reminded me of the ever-blue sky and I wondered if his hair was soft or not.

"Why don't you just jump him already?" My body stiffened and I felt a flush to my cheeks as I looked to Izo who was next to me with his fan in front of his face. Eyes showed amusement at me as I straightened up from the railing I was leaning against and he chuckled. "Besides the fact that I saw you both last night as you left his room," a look was there and I felt extremely embarrassed that someone saw us, "you have been swaying your butt and it's distracting some." This huff left me at that fact and I moved to rest a hip to the railing with arms crossed.

"Quiet, Izo…" I mumbled, not able to back talk in any way since I needed to stop staring anyways. "I need to go help my division…" The words left me and Izo was chuckling in amusement as I began to walk off.

"Commander Ace!" One of my men joined me as we began for the supplies we were to inventory and he was updating me.

The day went on and by the time dinner was here, I was sitting with Izo and Thatch on either side of me today. Of course, the fourth commander was still wiggling eyebrows at me and Izo was scoffing at him being a skirt chaser that should give up. I merely laughed and let myself eat as I soon noticed Marco across from us. There was a slight look there, not pleased that his usual spot was taken over since he usually sat next to me. Those blue eyes were looking at Izo, making me realize that the sixteenth commander was messing with the blonde very noticeably. That had me roll eyes as I smacked to Izo with a pout and he chuckled with a fan fluttering to my face. Complaints left me as I finished up on my food, Thatch taking my plates and I felt a foot hit mine. Looking over, Marco was getting up with a look to me and it spiked my heart to begin thundering since he was walking away.

"You better go before Thatch gets back." Izo spoke lowly to me and that had me getting up to soon follow after the other. I chattered to other's in a short dialogue as I passed by and went to the rooms, finding the short hall as rooms were on each side, making sense on how Izo saw since his is across from Marco's.

The door was cracked to his room and that warm tingling sensation was there in me. I kept calm as I knocked to it a few times and a hand grabbed mine as the door opened to pull me in. The door was firmly closed whilst his body found mine and I enjoyed those hands sliding to my back to hold me close. His head tucked to my neck and I moved to wrap arms around his neck. The tight embrace caused my whole body to just crave him and it felt odd for me to _desire_ a male, but at the same time—it felt so very right.

A hand had moved to get my hair away from my neck and lips began kissing there. This giggle left me feeling the scruff from his jaw tickle along and then I sharply inhaled at the feel of teeth scraping skin. That had me shift to let him have more of my neck as he supported me in place and I closed eyes as my body spiked. Lips kissed more on my neck with small suckles, but not enough to leave a mark. Nerves fluttered as I soon dared for more, arms shifting as I soon had hands along his torso. It was a different experience, feeling how his tone body shifted under my touches, but not away at all—he was staying close for them.

Lips had move as he pulled his head back and found my mouth. We began kissing, his tongue lashing out and I shivered with a low moan in my throat, causing him to soon grip at my butt cheeks. That had me jolt in surprise as my mouth opened for a small squeak and he chuckled, making me pout to him. Blue eyes gleamed darkly as I soon flicked eyes down and fingers were lining his tattoo. A breath left him as he shifted to grab my legs with hands and I was lifted up. It startled me as I was against the door completely and I had hands to his shoulders for a steady placing.

The body was pressed to mine and he was looking to me carefully as I noticed what was pressed against my groin. Conflicting emotions were there as my body was flaring in more heat at the feel and at the same time I wasn't sure if I should feel that way. Then again… I couldn't conflict on those matters because it would be like starting over. I had committed to the fact that I would be like this and this settling conviction had me pressing heels to his lower back as I gave a smirk.

"I turned the birdie on~!" I taunted and I noticed the look there of slight surprise. A low growl came next as he pressed against me and that had me wiggling against him. I didn't want to be shy anymore, if Marco was getting an erection then he was pretty damn serious on this matter.

Not only that, but this was more exciting than I thought it would be.

Hands lined under my shirt to begin pressing the clothing up and I moved to pull it off. There was one last look to my eyes as I titled my head, waiting for him to do the next move with a cheeky grin. I could tell my cockiness was riling him up and I heard a sharp click before he gripped a hold of me and we moved. A laugh left me as I was soon pressed into the bed loving the feel of his hands sliding along my body and finding breasts easily enough. My hands moved as I tugged at his shirt, him moving to get it off and then I was pulling to begin taking the belt and sash off. I was sat up momentarily as he began untying the bikini and I got his belt away to slip to the floor. The sash was free as I pulled away with it as he had my top and I covered my top half with the blue fabric.

"Do I look good in blue?" I asked in a tease as he was working easily with my shoes and he smirked in amusement.

As he was busy, I loosely tied the sash around my upper body and soon had him to the bed. An eyebrow was raised at me as I straddled his waist and I situated before wiggling fingers in a playful jester. Noticing his snort of amusement and gleam of curiosity in eyes, I moved my hands to my head. I began to grind against him, making his face twist into that of pleasure and groaned with hands gripping to my thighs.

"Damn it, Ace…" He cursed lightly whilst I chuckled with my body moving against the bulge. It was very much getting me completely aroused and I slowed slightly to not over stimulate myself. I figured out once that just rubbing could set me off if done properly enough and feeling his cock like that would _definitely_ do the trick.

Though, it didn't matter as he was tugging on my shorts, undoing the button and zipper before sitting up. Just one tug had the sash pulled away and hands cupped breasts and lips began to suck to one nipple. This surprise was in me as I jerked with a moan and squeezed thighs against him. A sputtering breath was there as I hadn't realized how sensitive they were and then he was shifting to press me back to the bed. Lips still sucked on the nub as his hand played and pinched with the other.

Trembles were through me at the feel and small moans were there as I had hands to the bed by my head to grip a bit. His other hand moved to pull my shorts down and he paused to pull back and get my shorts off. A pair of boy cut underwear were on me and he switched to have his mouth to the other nipple. Blue eyes gleamed up at me as I panted heavily at the feel and how I swirled in so much need. Instead of his hand going to the breast I felt fingers pressing to my clit and it made me gasp with a jerk.

"You're wet…" The comment made me groan as he soon blew a cool breath along my nipple.

"Sh-shut up, _hah_ , stupid turkey." I mention and he chortle before lips were to mine. My hands found his face as I pressed my tongue into his mouth and he hummed in enjoyment.

It felt good, someone else touching me down below and then his hand was _in_ my underwear. A gasp left me at the feel of fingers rubbing before one slipped inside. That had me jerk whilst arching back as thighs tightened against him and tried to get my brain functioning properly, but he didn't allow such a thing. He was moving his finger whilst kissing along my chest with nips and sucking a bit more harshly on my skin. Another finger slid in easy enough and I was trembling in a mess as hands were by my head. They gripped the sheets while moans were leaving me and I rocked hips against those moving fingers.

"M-Marco, _a-aah_ ~!" As I moaned his name, it was like I had flickered something and he kissed to my lips before pulling back. My underwear was tugged off with him pushing at his own pants and I groaned in a huff as he moved to soon pull out some lube. Feeling so heated from the sight of Marco completely naked was a different experience and I had wiggled a little. I was starting to understand more on how women would feel when they knew something more was going to happen and it was something that made me _needy_. Being completely back between my legs, he smoothed hands along thighs and eyes were up to mine.

"Last chance, yoi…" The words were low and husky as he gave me one last chance to escape. I was already gone though and shifted legs against him with hips wiggling.

"More," is all I told him and it was enough.

Hands moved as he had the lube in a hand to begin lathering himself, a few droplets finding me and made me groan at the cool feeling. I noticed him clean off his hands with a rag he must have grabbed before moving my legs and then gripping firmly to hips as he lifted me up. His body leaned over me with lips begin to nip at one of my breasts and I moaned at the feel. My breath hitched with small gasps as he began sliding into my body. Only a little resistance was there, him pausing when I whimpered lightly and merely continued sucking at the areola.

Once he fully settled in, I was gasping with trembles as I was already losing myself at the feel alone. My arms had moved around his neck as he kissed to my jaw and I tried calming my racing heart whilst not coming too early. A small rock was there, causing me to gasp in pleasure and he began to move more. I moaned as the sensations flared through my body and I rocked back with him. Hands from him were behind my back and gripping to my shoulders as he began to pick up into a mild pace that was driving me insane.

" _A-Ah_ , Marco~! _A-Ah! Haa_ ~!" The moans left me as I gripped nails at his back in desperation to just needing more.

Hearing his own groans and moans where spiking through me with a big impact of pride to be able to do that to Marco. He was feeling just as good as I was and the pace was picked up hastily as I cried out with my body jerking slightly as he soon hit hard inside that just made me completely come undone. My body arched whilst my legs gripped to him and this gasp left him against my neck as he let me grip to him. Groans left him as I let out moans before I got legs more calmed so he could continue moving. It, of course, didn't help my sensitive insides as I still moaned in surprise as it intensified the post orgasmic sensations. Marco shortly followed, holding to me tight as he came and was soon relaxing above me with arms supporting him so he wasn't laying completely against me, but my breasts were pressed to more as we caught up on our breaths.

We cooled down as I noticed him shift away, but my legs were still twitching from the experience. Hands rubbed along thighs to help soothe them a bit and I viewed as Marco had eyes closed to rub and I smiled a bit. A light huff left me as I grabbed to his hands to pull him back down. This chuckle left him as he looked to me and was soon leaning over with lips soon finding mine.

"Mmh, I can't move…" I whined lightly and he chortled before shifting for that rag to clean us good enough. A blanket was there as he moved to the side and began pulling me to roll. I found myself hugging with one arm over his chest and I was to his side with my head on his shoulder. "Ugh… I need to get up and go pee." The complaint left me and this hum left him as I moved to have my chin supporting me so I gaze at him. "I don't know, it's something girls are supposed to do to prevent this one thing that is like really uncomfortable or whatever if you get it." A shrug left me and he raised an eyebrow and I sighed with a look. "Something called a UTI."

"Oh, _that_ … Maybelle has had one of those."

"Really?"

"Please go to the bathroom, yoi." It was a dry answer and I figured whatever it was must have been pretty bad. "She was absolutely terrifying and you would just be ten times _worse_." A laugh left me as I shifted to straddle one of his legs and stretch arms up. This sharp inhale was there from him before he groaned lightly, making me chuckle as I moved hands beside him. "You are going to be the death of me…" He gave me a look as I grinned with slight wiggles of my body.

"Nah, Marco…" I started up as his hands began skimming along my arms and he hummed with eyes flickering to my face. "Did you hold back because you thought I still liked girls?"

"Of course," the answer came out and surprised me a bit before moving to rest along him.

"Then I guess it's good it worked out then, I must be very attractive." I teased him lightly whilst he chuckled a bit and started threading through hair of one of the pigtails.

"Technically you always have been, yoi." That had me tilt my head in interest of what he meant and he smiled lightly. "It didn't matter to me if you were male or female, I like your personality." Hearing that caused flusters in my stomach as I swallowed thickly in surprise and felt heat flare to my cheeks. "I just never said anything because you were into women, so I let it be."

"You're stupid, turkey-bird." I told him with a slight pout and he chortled with a hand moving to rub along my back.

"Why's that?"

"Because I said so." The words left me before shifting my leg completely over his waist and brushed myself against him. A sharp inhale was there and I looked to him with a cheeky grin. "Once more and then I will go." This noise of agreement left him as I began sitting up and rocked against him. "And this time, I'm on top." I claimed and every bit of that look on his face completely agreed with me.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Okay, Marco is _very_ protective of me now and is it bad that I sort of liked it? Like, he doesn't interrupt my fights or anything, if anything he still kind of just lets me still do what I wanted, but he will sometimes randomly kick some cabin boy away. It was like he was flaunting himself and it would make me giggle as I loved seeing him showing such an appearance. I think Oyaji noticed because he commented on how Marco would be more _flashy_ soon enough to me. That had me a bit embarrassed, but seeing Oyaji humored by it and commenting how Marco had already told him made me feel better. It wasn't like I was going behind our captain's back, I just never brought it up.

Well, this fight was a _bit_ no different.

A sputtering left me as my cheeks were red and Marco was throwing a marine into the water whilst his… his _tail ringlets_ appeared. Who knew Oyaji would be so on mark? Some of our brothers looked as they were surprised since our first commander isn't one to do transformation things like this so freely, _especially_ his tail. Giggles came out as I covered my mouth and soon shifted to send a flaming kick into a marine coming near me.

"Would you two stop flirting?!" Haruta shouted, making me snap in his direction to complain out and had a flaring red face.

"A-Am not! Stupid!" I complained back and didn't even move as a cabin boy was running at me. Marco had half transformed and easily flung the guy towards the railing with a talon.

"Quiet, Haruta. I can show off to my mate if I want." Marco plainly spoke out after landing next to me whilst crossing arms and I kicked to his calf.

"Shut up, stupid turkey!" Fire flared along my shoulders and he smirked to me in amusement before my fire flared more and had a couple marines jump back away.

"No fair~!" Thatch has showed up and some of the marines were frustrated that we ignored them, but the two easily threw them far. "You picked a _chicken_ over me~!"

"What was that, yoi?" Blue eyes flickered and the two had the look about to enter into a play fight of sorts. That had me groaning before shifting and merely noticed Oyaji from the ship shaking with laughter. It wasn't a serious battle, just something to blow off steam and I sighed as our brothers were amused but still into their fight. Deciding to ignore it, I jumped back into the fray of the last staggering marines.

Well, ignoring it isn't working since they were still going at it for the stupidest reasons. Thatch denying that he lost a chance and Marco not liking a skirt chaser trying for his mate. Atmos was even nodding for me to get them to stop and that's pretty serious. I moved over with arms stretching and then I roundhouse kicked them both for the surprise effect. They both merely stumbled before straightening with looks to me and I stood with arms crossed. Giving a look to them both, I soon turned away and let fingers begin fixing my high ponytail.

"Marco, don't even think about anything for a week!" I shouted as I heard the two try to start up again and then I heard some stifled laughter.

"Oi!" My lover complained as I giggled and let Curiel help me back to the ship since he had a hold of a rope to swing back over. We easy scaled the ladder and I was met with Marco as he could just fly over. His body was pressed to me and head to my shoulder with small grumbles of how it wasn't his fault.

When I mean anything, it also included the smaller things like kissing my cheek to even just cuddling. One thing I have figured out is that since his phoenix—and of course him—cater to me so much that it's hard for him to resist touching me. Which is why when I admitted to liking males now that he couldn't stop himself any longer and mentioned later that he thought I was sending signals, but wasn't sure. I was too obvious, I guess.

"You're mumbling." I told him and this low growl left him as I giggled. Everyone was coming back up on board, making us get back to being commanders as loot was brought on board and taken to the treasury room. I worked alongside everyone and soon they allowed me to blow the ship up, making my day absolutely complete!

Once back on the ship, everyone was back to what they were doing before battle with laughter and chatter of their fight. I found myself being dragged by Izo and then suddenly I was groaning at what I was being dragged to. It was amazing how vigilant Thatch was complaining and I figured he wasn't completely understanding everything. When I approached the two, I flickered flames along biceps to grab their attention.

"Alright, let me speak now." I began and made a noise to hush them both as they looked to about say something. "Thatch, I want to remind you very clearly that I _was_ a male at some point in life, remember that? So, I know everything you have said and what you have done." The words left me and that had him give a look of realization and I held a hand up to stop him from speaking. "Don't. I absolutely find it flattering and amusing that you were flirting with me. You have your own charm about you, I will admit, but I don't see you in that manner. Besides the fact that I just don't; I also have known you are very much free spirited and I am not being your _ship girl_."

The last words left me and that had him a bit embarrassed since he mentioned it about one of the nurses before and how she would be for the ship and islands were free game. It seemed Thatch immediately threw out that I used to be a male that listened to everything he would talk about. I knew he was womanizer then and I know he is still one now. Basically, Izo had been trying to plainly tell him to back down, knowing I wasn't about to let myself be a ship girl for him.

Marco had already mentioned that he wasn't sharing me, making me laugh at such a thing and how he was possessive in that. It's not something he would risk anything since he always had a hard time with his phoenix and now they were both in agreeance with me. That made me happy and I knew Marco wouldn't hurt me and in, no way, was I planning to hurt him. Plus, he's practically the only person to make me feel this way.

"Oh," Thatch had commented lightly before looking between us and made a noise of mixed emotions. "What if he hurts you?" Marco was giving a look of _'are you serious'_ and I blinked at Thatch a few times.

"Marco," I was looking to my lover as he peered to me with an eyebrow raised. "Are you going to cheat on me?"

"No." The answer was firm, but he gave a curious gaze as I continued to look at him.

"Are you going to hurt me physically or emotionally?"

"Of course not." The words were there and I soon moved hands to my hips and grinned to the fourth commander.

"See! Everything is fine!" Izo snorted as I kind of forgot he was still a bit behind me to the side and I noticed this deadpanned look on Thatch. "Anyways, I think Oyaji would drown either one of us if we hurt the other!"

"Ah, he probably would." Izo agreed lightly and my auburn-haired friend whined before throwing hands out.

"Fine~!" Thatch agreed in exasperation and I knew it was his way to just agree and would think on it more later. "I got to go help in the kitchen anyways!" A giggle left me, happy that was over with as he walked away.

"Thank goodness." Izo mentioned before patting to my shoulder and began sauntering away with the same hand waving out. "Now I don't have to hear it all anymore!" A laugh began leaving me now as I knew most were getting a bit humored out from the two bickering.

"Come here, birdie~!" I mentioned as Marco immediately moved up next to me and I grabbed his face to give him a kiss. "I have loot count with my division." A coo left him lowly so only I heard and it was of protest, but knew better than to keep me from my duties. Hands gripped hips as he pulled me in for another kiss before he let me go run off to the treasury.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

We found another island after a couple weeks and I was excited to go to land after being on the ship. My division had it free this time, not having to help stock, and I enjoyed that fact the most as they had been waiting for their turn. Thatch had finally laid off after only a few days and went back to simply acting as if nothing happened. It was our way to get over the facts and he even told me at some point that I was usually right anyways and that he was happy that the turkey and I got together. That had me laughing and thanking him before pulling a prank on said turkey.

Izo's division also had a free time for the island and accompanied me as we walked the town. Chatters left us on clothing options, him mainly delving into my interesting style choices that seemed to work out after he thought about them. Of course, Izo would mention how not many could pull them off and I was one of those people who could. While eating on a piece of meat off the bone, Izo was looking and that's when I noticed someone standing next to me. A hand covered in a glove was on mine and they took a bite of my food.

"Oi!" I complained as I snapped my head in the person's direction and green eyes were peering to me with one surrounded by a burn scar. My mouth opened to retort more before sputters left me and he kept a hold of my hand whilst the other took his top hat off.

"So, you _are_ a woman now." I felt my lips moving but nothing was coming out and there was a noise behind me.

"Let go of my sister." Izo threatened and those green eyes flickered in slight amusement before back to me.

"I do believe she was my… well, _brother_ first, but I guess sister now." That had my face cringing as I shifted before grasping a hold around his neck to pull him to me more.

"Sabo!" Tears welling in my eyes and I noticed Izo voicing confusion, but I merely held to him. Hands were to my back as he pulled me close and I let out a cry of disbelief. Then I shifted back to grab his collar with a few shakes and head butted him harshly, making him give a short curse. "How _dare_ you not tell me! We thought you had died, you sonuva bitch!"

"Oi, you turned into a woman! That literally woke me from my amnesiac state!" He told me and this had me scrunch my face as I kicked a few times to his calf, making him laugh.

"Long story, but it just happened and now I am stuck like this, so suck it up that you have an older sister now!" I told him, moving to tug at his cheeks and he whined.

"Hardly older! Only by a few months!" He complained and I tugged harder before stopping to put hands to his face as I felt myself well up in tears again.

"I'm so glad you are alive." I told him before pulling him into a hold and he returned the gesture before he made a noise.

"There seems to be a First Commander glaring at me."

"Oh, that man…" Izo complained as he must have moved to find my lover as I gripped to Sabo a bit more. The hold stayed before I pulled away with a hand rubbing to my eye and then I noticed Marco there. A big grin was on me as he peered to Sabo and I grabbed to one of Marco's hands.

"Marco! Look, it's Sabo!" I told him with probably one of the brightest smiles as I had an arm linked with my brother's.

"Sabo?" He knew the name from stories I have told him when we would spend time together and his blue eyes flickered in slight confusion. "I didn't know your brother could have been the same Sabo of the Revolutionary Army." That surprised me as my brother snorted and kept his grip with my arm.

"Sorry, amnesia doesn't play fair for us, but Ace's genderplay has definitely snapped me out of it, it seems. Too much shock, I guess." I stuck my tongue out at him as he returned the gesture just as childishly, making me laugh. "Anyways, I hope I won't have to find you later, First Commander."

"I think Oyaji would drown me before you get a chance."

"Good."

"Huh?" Confusion left me before Marco smirked to me whilst I pout for being out of the loop of what is going on.

"Nothing, yoi." The answer came out as Marco gripped my hand lightly and I kept my face before huffing.

"Anyways! I'm just so glad you're here, Sabo! Luffy started sailing off not too long ago, so I am waiting for his first wanted poster!" I mention and he grinned in pride as well, chattering to me about our little brother. Marco had to go, to help his division, and Izo merely left with hands up after giving my stick of meat back.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Later that evening, Marco had found us in a bar having drinks together. Mine were low in volume since I lost my acquired taste for anything really and Sabo couldn't have too much since he was technically working. Marco sat next to me in the booth with a hand casually finding my leg and I enjoyed it there. We all chattered, as Sabo and I told of our childhood together and my brother delved out things when I first declined him as a friend. That had my lover understanding more about me, commenting on it, and I merely complained about that.

Sabo mentioned how he had slipped away, hearing we were close to this island and he has a mission near here. He was able to pop in for the evening, but that was it and I was merely happy to hear from him. If anything, he was happy that I was doing well, but wasn't expecting a sister now—not that it bothered him any. As we left the bar, we stopped outside to wrap up our talking and that's when he had a thought when putting on his hat.

"Oh, there is a consideration for your predicament." The comment was there as Sabo adjusted gloves and I hummed out. "There is a possible way to change back into a male."

"What?" I asked in slight surprise and he hummed lightly with a pondering thought.

"We have an associate who can change people's hormones, but only once I believe. So, he can change people's gender quite easily." There was this shock in me from the comment he made and I grinned before looking to Marco.

"Marco! I could be a man again!" I told him in excitement and I noticed this flicker in blue eyes, but he smiled to me.

"That would be great, Ace." Seeing that emotion even for a quick second had me reel back a bit. The reason I had got with Marco was because of being a woman. I may like both now, but what is there to say I would still after changing back? "What's the matter, yoi?" I hadn't realized I had suddenly gone quiet from my ecstatic state.

"Oh… I was just thinking…" The slight mutter was there before I gripped a hand onto Marco's. "Anyways, thanks, Sabo. Though, another change won't be necessary." I waved my free hand out with a smile and he gave a surprised look whilst Marco stiffened.

"Are you sure? I mean it would take some time, but we could do it." Sabo mentioned with a raised brow of curiosity.

"I'm sure. Things happen for a reason and I like this reason." I leaned against Marco, showing on what I meant and an understanding was there from my brother.

"Very well, I thought I would offer." A giggle left me as I soon moved to give him a hug before returning to Marco's side. "Next time I hope to talk with you longer."

"Well, hopefully Luffy will be here to make things more interesting." I comment and we laughed out, him probably having the same train of thought as me since Luffy would practically ignore the gender change until hours later.

"And we can share another cup together; all three of us again." A smile was on him as I returned it and he began leaving with a hand waving out. "See you later, Ace."

"Bye, Sabo!" I called after him before feeling an arm behind my back and Marco was pulling me along.

We weren't heading for the ship, and I was a bit surprised by the fact we approached some cabins after a short walk. They were cabins you rent for something more fancy than an inn and I was surprised at the fact we approached one. Going in was nice to see a space that was big enough to feel homey and he pulled me towards the large bed. He sat down whilst pulling on me and I immediately climbed onto his lap.

"What's up?" I asked curiously as hands lined along my back and he tucked his face into my neck.

"You are the most selfless person I know, yoi." The words made me hum out in confusion and he held me firmly as I began massaging his head. "You could be a man again, Ace."

"Gender doesn't matter to me, stupid turkey-bird." The scoff left me since I was essentially used to being a female now and didn't mind it too much since I held my strength still. "But I don't want to risk losing _this_." I comment and held onto his head with lips kissing the side. Eyes closed as I enjoyed the warmth he gave me, even if his flames are cooler than mine. There was a cooing, making me giggle as I liked the sound and he moved us to lay down on our sides—him still tucked away.

"You are one of the best things to have happened to me."

"Oh? I am contending with Oyaji and birdie now?" I asked playfully and he chortled with a few sing song tones and those were followed with curses as I laughed. "You better take good care of me." The words that left me were playful, but I knew he would take them seriously as well. He moved his head back to shift and then lips were pecking to mine.

"Of course, yoi."

"Good because I really do like you, Marco." I told him seriously with a smile and he returned it with lips pressing a bit more to mine.

"I'll be sure to show you how much I do as well." That had me giggling lightly whilst pressing for his lips, stopping the chaste ones as I very much just wanted him.

Being like this with Marco, I could never be tempted to change it.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **A/N::**_

 _ **Now I know some of you are going to have the question about what happened. I didn't really think about what exactly to have this happen, so I left it as the New World being mysterious~! You never know what could happen in the New World or his body just decided so or he ate something. I just left it a mystery since nothing was shown to cause the reaction so quickly.**_

 _ **Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know how I did? Have a wonderful day, lovelies~!**_


End file.
